Light Emitting Diode (LED) light strings have become quite popular recently for Christmas holiday decorating. They are much more energy efficient than incandescent lighting that has been around for many years. Since both the LED and the more conventional incandescent mini-light operate at very low voltage—usually between 2.0 to 3.5 volts—they are wired in electrical series connection with approximately 35 to 50 lights in a light string. As with incandescent lighting, when an LED bulb burns out or otherwise fails, the entire series light string goes out. To prevent this, bypass shunts can be wired across each LED to continue current through the light string in the event of such a failure. Such shunts are often resistive shunts, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Application No. 2014/0042903, incorporated by reference herein.
One of the big drawbacks in the assembly of pre-lit Christmas trees is the wiring. Many manufacturers today power pre-lit LED Christmas trees with half wave rectification to save costs. These light strings run on half the A.C. voltage rather than full wave rectified A.C. (alternating current). Such light strings flicker and are offensive to some people. Low flicker, full wave rectified LED light strings exist, but such light strings require three, four, or sometimes even five wires in the string.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a low cost, low flicker, LED light string for pre-lit LED Christmas trees.